life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Audios (Season 1)
The following is a list of all unused audio files'In the latest version of the game, post-Limited Edition patch v1.0.0.397609. in text form, arranged in chronological order according to the episodes they would be used in. Click to listen to the files! .|center]] Episode One - "Chrysalis" * Mr. Jefferson reacting to Victoria Chase's jibe at Max Caulfield: "Sorry Max, you're off the island" (probably a reference to "survival" TV shows where the loser is eliminated and has to leave the island). * Nathan Prescott and Chloe Price in the Blackwell bathroom about drugs: "Teens, not kids. Listen, I can hook you up." - "I don't want your pills. I want good ol' american green. Not weed, cash." * Nathan after shooting Chloe in the Blackwell bathroom: "No, please God no... I didn't mean to... You just kept pushing me... Everybody is always pushing me... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... My life is Hell... And I am so busted..." *Max looking at stuff in the bathroom of Chloe's house: "I already weighed myself last week." . . . "No comment." . . . "Nice, clean shower." . . . "It's so clean I want to test it out. But I need those tools from the garage." . . . "I hope Chloe isn't taking these pills..." *Max looking out of the window in Joyce and David's Room: "To think I lived just half a mile away..." *Max looking inside the closet in Joyce and David's room: "Joyce still works at the diner. Is her a husband a cop? Poor Chloe." *David Madsen to either Max or Kate Marsh if Max chooses to take a photo instead of intervening when she sees Kate being bullied by David on campus grounds: "Just think of me as a storm. And that storm is headed your way. Be prepared." Episode Two - "Out of Time" *Max looking in the mirror of her dorm room: "Whoa, no more zombie selfies today. This is what happens when you research quantum physics all night..." *Max commenting on her rewind possibilities: "I could totally use my power to get some more sleep, but I don't want to strain myself." *Max in her dorm room looking at her notes: "Time has to be bendable... after all, I can bend it..." . . . "What's the correlation between my tornado dream and rewind power? Physics? Magic?" *Max commenting to herself on her overnight research: "I stayed up all night binge-researching time travel and wasted time for nothing..." *Max looking out of her dorm room window, contemplating: "It sounds so cliché, but what a difference a day makes. My entire life has been changed in just 24 hours. Not to mention the course of my destiny. And Chloe's. This must prove that we're meant to be friends forever... After all, without her, I had no power to use... Not that all my night research turned up much information... At least I know Chloe and I are truly linked by time... But I keep seeing that tornado... the destruction... And I wonder where all of this is going to end..." *Max looking for clothes in her wardrobe at the beginning of the episode: "I'll wear those cute cute lace boots so I can cruise the Blackwell halls in style... Oh Victoria, you're such a fashion boss!" *Max in the dormitory, commenting to herself about her power: "Life goes on for everybody, but now I have this weird power... If this were a book or movie, what kind of character would I be..." *Max in the dormitory, commenting on her tornado vision: "That tornado vision has to mean something, but I just can't figure out what..." *Max in the dormitory, commenting on Victoria: "At least Victoria treats everybody equally like shit. Such obvious insecurity..." *Max coming back from her shower to find her room vandalized: "Somebody actually took time to set this up... What is going on at Blackwell?" *Max in her room, trying to find Kate's book: "Time to find Kate's book in this unholy mess." . . . "Seriously Max, you need to find Kate's book first." . . . "I still need to find "The October Country" in this pile." . . . "Now where the hell did I hide that?" . . . "It's just a goddamn book, not an oyster! Where did it go?" *Max finding Kate's book but causing something unfortunate to happen to it when trying to pick it up: "Smooth move, ex-Max. Dumbass." . . . "Sorry Ray, you deserve better than me." . . . "Presto! I love my power." (After fixing her clumsy mistake.) *Juliet during the finding of Kate's book (although it is unclear in what context she says this or to who):The audio file has the label "KateRoom_KateBook" which would suggest it was said during the time that Max was in Kate's room. "Do not disturb, bitches!" *Max looking at a crucifix in Kate's room: "I vow to use my powers for good, not evil. Seriously. Amen." *Kate describing events on the night of the party: "Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice... I thought it was a doctor... until I heard Nathan and felt something cold on my skin... and... and..." This line is now: "Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice... I thought it was a doctor... until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck... and... and..." *Kate in her room, requesting Max's help: "And I need your help." *Max in Kate's room, talking with Kate about not going to the authorities: "Screw the police and principal. I totally believe you, Kate. Nathan Prescott is dangerous. But..." - "But if I go to the police and principal I have you as my back-up witness, so they'll believe me..." - "Back-up witness? Well, I think we need to be careful about involving the authorities right now. Very careful..." - "What? Why?" - "I... I think we need more evidence. As for Nathan, that rich bastard has earned some serious bad karma. He'll get it..." - "I'd like to believe that... and I know you'll help me through this, Max. Thank you so much for believing me. I've felt so lost, alone..." (Alternate line: "And thank you so much for believing me, Max. I've felt so lost, alone..." ) - "You're not alone, Kate. None of us are. We'll figure this out together." *Max in Kate's room after returning the book: "Now I feel weird hanging out here..." . . . "Good job, Dr. Max. I don't think she liked what I had to say. She seems more hopeless now... Maybe I should rewind and be more supportive..." *Max in Dana's room looking at her makeup: "I get so embarrassed when I try to get dolled up. Not that I need to catch a guy like that... or do I?" *Max commenting to herself on Chloe's lateness in meeting her at the diner: "Chloe is totally late as usual. So that gives me permission to wander around before she eventually shows up at the diner." *Max commenting on the diner postcards: "Does anybody actually send a postcard from here?" . . . "I'm glad Chloe has Joyce for a mom..." *Max in the diner, commenting on Chloe's pocket contents: "Figures that Chloe would have a goofy keychain like this for her wheels." . . . "Of course Chloe has a pack of smokes on her. But not many left in there." . . . "That's a lot of coins that Chloe could buy almost nothing with..." . . . "Damn, no wonder Chloe is so broke. She spends all her dough on tickets. This one looks new..." *Max in the diner, looking at a cigarette vending machine: "Get yer cancer packs here!" *Max in the diner, commenting about Chloe getting into trouble with her mom while Max answered Kate's phone call: "That sucks Chloe and Joyce got into a fight, but I can't let Kate be alone right now." *Max if she ignored Kate's call in the diner: "I hope Kate won't have a meltdown because I didn't answer... She knows I'll see her in class later."The line is spoken differently to how it was originally written: "I hope Kate doesn't have a meltdown if I don't answer... She knows I'll see her in class later." This line would have been spoken before answering the call and may have been seen as influencing the player's decision too much. *Max looking at a Blackwell corridor poster of Rachel Amber: "These "Missing Person" posters are so sad." * David when seeing Chloe dropping Max off at Blackwell: "Partners in goddamn crime." * Max and Warren Graham at the end of this episode when suddenly the eclipse occurs: "Feel that temperature drop?" - "Brrr... I do feel cold." - "Do you want my jacket?" - "That's sweet. Thanks. I'm okay." Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * Chloe in the Principal's Office: "This is all kind of awesome to be taking over the principal's office at midnight. We should look for the bottles of booze I heard Principal Wells stashes around here. Wish I could find my files just to show you all the stupid shit I did before I got booted out of Blackwell. You should've seen me in action. I was such a dick. I guarantee that there's a secret file on Nathan around here. The Prescotts always get protected by the town. Must be nice to be so rich you can bury your past. There has to be some clues in Rachel Amber's file. If we can find it..." * Max and Chloe after waking up in Chloe's room: "You don't talk in your sleep, you whisper." - "For reals? Tzz, liar, liar... Ugh, what did I say?" - "Something about marrying Warren--or me." - "Yeah, that sounds like ''your dream." * Max looking at stuff in Chloe's room: "Spray paint? Is Chloe a tagger on the side?" "I remember William taking this shot. Chloe and me never wanted to get out of the snow." "Sigh, the CD's cracked." "Wonder what kind of music Rachel likes." "I bet Chloe has serious cotton eyes." "Maybe Chloe has some casual clothes I can wear. *laugh* ...Right." "I'd love to go with Chloe and watch her in action." "I know Chloe hates science, but she cares enough about me to study it."This audio file where Max is stating that she knows Chloe hates science may have been left unused due to the Atom, Techno, and Science magazine issues found in Chloe's bedroom that contradict this statement. Although, Chloe may have hated science when Max knew her and her tastes could have changed over the years. An example of this is when Max tells Chloe in Episode 2: "What do you know about Chaos Theory, Miss 'I Hate Math'?", and Chloe replies with: "Five years ago, asswipe. Some people change." "Sigh... big sigh." * Max and Chloe after Chloe announcing to "wake 'n' bake": "I'm not taking the rap this time, stoner." - "So take a hit instead tight-ass. Yeah right." * Max's conversation opener inside Chloe's truck on the way to investigate Frank's RV:These lines were replaced with the following cutscene conversation which was not dependent on player choices in the previous chapter: "Listen, when I went through David's laptop, I found pictures of Rachel and Frank... being more than friends." - "Right. No way, Max. She was just posing to tease Frank." - "If you're not going to believe me, why don't we check out what Frank has in his RV?" - "What's that gonna prove?" - "Frank has Rachel's bracelet. What else does he have in there?" - "Motherfucker better not have anything. For his sake." **'''Defended David in previous chapter: "Listen, I have to talk to you about what I found in David's files..." - "Oh, so you're not defending him anymore? Make up your mind..." - "You definitely need to know this." **'Sided with Chloe in previous chapter:' "Listen, I have to talk to you about what I found in David's files..." - "That sounds ominous. I don't know if I can handle more bad news..." - "You definitely need to know this." ***Max's response when Chloe doesn't believe her about the pictures of Rachel with Frank: "Right Chloe, what do I know about photography? These were not head-shots for Hollywood. You're in denial. Let's go check out Frank's RV so you can see for yourself... Hey look, there it is parked by the diner!" * Max and Nathan at the Two Whales Diner: "Did you rape her?" - "You are fucking evil, Max. No way are you asking me this. I didn't touch her, and I wouldn't. You just crossed my red line, you little..." * Max and Frank Bowers in the Diner regarding Nathan and drugs: "What the fuck? Why are you wearin' Rachel's clothes, huh?" - "I bet you and Nathan could go shoot bottles together like besties. Dope-doped on meds." - "What do you know about it?" - "Personal experience. Plus, I'm in highschool. Teens talk." - " So, I gave Nathan some prescriptive meds, as a friend who isn't doped up at your age. Woopee fucking doo." (?) * Chloe inside Frank's RV: "Ohh, we could totally cruise everywhere in this Breaking Bad-boy! Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur or beyond?"The line heard in the current version of the game (v1.0.0.397609) is tightened up and flows much better: "Oh, we could cruise everywhere in this bad boy. Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?" * After a heated argument between Chloe and Max in her truck and after reaching school, actually Chloe keeps silent, but in one file you can hear her saying: "You can't help this time, Max. Not unless you can rewind 5 years to save my dad. Have a nice day at school." * Or she can say the same but without "at school". * Chloe also says: "Never mind, Max. My life isn't worth your precious time, anyway." * After that there is a conversation between Max and Mr. Jefferson, discussing about Mr. Jefferson meeting Victoria last night, about Kate and about Rachel Amber, about Nathan and David Madsen, and as well Max's accusations in Principal Wells' office earlier. * Conversation between Max and Chloe from a possible intended scene when Max goes back to 2008 through a photo:The last two lines have the same dialogue as lines that were given an echo effect and used in the game. The echoed dialogue is labelled with a prefix of 'Cue_E3_8A_Kitchen_FocusPicture' in the game text files. "And you look dumb" - "Look at Max, Dad. She's a wabbit." - "Knock it off, Chloe!" - "Make me! You look hilarious!" * Chloe in 2008 (possibly noticing that Max is looking at her strangely): "You look like you're taking a picture of me." * Max in 2008 wondering if she can talk to Chloe about a "premonition" of William dying that day: "Could I talk to Chloe about this without her laughing?" * Max in 2008 replying to William and trying to talk him out of driving that day: "Oh, I don't need a treat. M-maybe we can all walk over and pick up Joyce." This may have been intended as a response to William's "Excuse me, ladies, I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon." * Max in 2008, warning herself after having gone back in time through a photo: "Just do not get trapped in this photo. Don't think about it." * Max in 2008 when she looks at the snow doe: "Of course, the snow doe belonged to William!" The only dialogue option in the current version of the game (v1.0.0.397609) when Max looks at the snow doe is, "That's a cool snow doe..." * After waking up in the alternative timeline and realizing she is a Vortex Club member, Max has a monologue saying, "Victoria is my BFF... Warren thinks... I'm a freak...". * Max apologizes after getting up from the lawn: "Sorry, I have to go". * Taylor's line: "Cute, maybe Max is high". * There's also a short conversation occuring when Max tries to talk to Warren and Stella ("Hey, Warren... *ehem* Stella."), but they diss Max and call her a "fucking weirdo", and say that "class is so fucking boring". * Max at the end of this episode: "No way... C'mon, take it easy." * The audio files for Episode 3, "Chaos Theory", contain a file called "VO_E3_6B.STM_pck-0000000043", featuring Officer Berry's voice: "Since you know so much about episode two, maybe you should tell me what's going on? I sure hope you're not proud of yourself for playing a leaked, incomplete game, and, if you do it again, next time you roll through Arcadia Bay might be your last time. Choose wisely." Episode Four - "Dark Room" * William's conversation with young Max and Chloe in 2008 as he leaves with his car keys: "These keys aren't as faithful as you and Max. Be right back. Maybe I'll have an early treat from Bean City... if the queen lets her squire have a mocha."This audio file was replaced in the current version of the game (v1.0.0.397609) with: "Don't blow it because tonight your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Max, you'll be here too, right?" . . . "Watch out for Chloe while I'm gone, Max." . . . "I will." * Jefferson complimenting Chloe in front of the Prescott Dormitory: "With that ink you'd be a perfect model for skater clothes." - "Thanks. That'd be totally... bitchin'. Isn't that hobby talk there?" * Nathan after fighting with Warren on the dormitory floor: "I saw it... *laugh* I saw it, the storm. Everybody's waiting for the storm. ... *shouting* The storm is coming! Oh, you're all gonna die! I see you, I see all of you, and you're all gonna die!"This unused audio file indicates that it was planned to reveal that Nathan knew about the storm. That could also explain the hint in Principal Wells' office stating he would've tried to steal the Tobanga totem. One of the game directors later confirmed in an interview that it was thought to be in Episode 5, but was scrapped pre-release because it didn't make enough sense story-wise and there weren't enough hints to this before the final episode. Part of it was used in the trailer for Episode 4. Explained here: Life Is Strange Spoilercast - Kinda Funny Gamescast Special * Max giving instructions to Warren after the fight "What you can do is hole up in your room and find out if there is any more storm warnings" (instead of finding informations about Nathan's father). It was probably linked to the unused dialogue with Nathan warning them that the storm is coming. * Warren playing a video game on the toilet in the boys' dormitory: "Come on, baby..." . . . "Gimme those points, freaky octopus..." . . . "One more match and you’re mine..." . . . "Level up, bitch!" ** Max listening to Warren playing the video game on the toilet: "When you gotta play, you gotta play... Remind me not to use that guy's phone." ** Max looking at the heavily graffitied door to the boys' toilets: "Even if my bladder was on fire, I would never enter that door. Ever." ** Warren saying Max's name in surprise (perhaps upon seeing her inside the boys' dorms): "Max?" * Chloe after killing Frank on the beach: "All I know is that, I committed a murder. Max, I actually killed somebody. I'm sorry Max. I destroy everything I touch. You should just bail on me now." Max: "Oh God, this is terrible. I shouldn't have let this happen. Now Chloe could actually go to jail. She'll understand that you were saving the life of a friend." "I'm glad you're back on my team, Chloe. I can't do this without you. You committed self-defense. Rachel would never let Frank attack you. We have to focus on Rachel right now. Time is the one thing we actually don't have anymore." Chloe: "Sigh. Uh okay, you're right. Focus on Rachel. It's all about Rachel now. Okay, what's wrong? What's right? Maybe you forgot I just fucking killed Frank Bowers. I killed a man who loved Rachel... and who Rachel loved. Is that how I help her? I can't believe I killed Frank. He was alive... and then he was dead... Because of me... and Rachel loved him... maybe more than me. So this is how I help her? Oh God. Max, I'm going to go to the police after we find Rachel... I can't live with keeping this a secret. I'm... I don't want to be a teenage fugitive on the run. And dude, I swear I won't even mention you. Okay? This is all me. What's going to happen to me now? Please, please, please let us find Rachel. I can't believe this is happening. I can't. Frank tried to kill you what else could I do?" * It was apparently possible for Chloe to die at the end of the confrontation with Frank on the beach, as several unused audio files named "Chloedead" seem to indicate. (Frank)"You like having a gun pointed at you, bitch?Huh?" / (Chloe)"No, she doesn't, asshole!" / (Frank)"Dumbass" / (Max)"Chloe!" * Inner thought from Max while on the beach: "We're getting so close to Rachel Amber, just as Arcadia Bay is on the edge of disaster." * Max in the junkyard when realizing who shot Chloe (instead of remaining silent while staring at Jefferson): "You..." * Max in the Dark Room at the end of this episode: "No, stop... Somebody help me... Please, stop... *sob* Please... please, help... Don't do this... Oh, no... Help me! Why are you doing this?" Episode Five - "Polarized" * Jefferson to Max regarding Nathan in the Dark Room: "Like you Max, I... am a camera. And like some cultures believe I'm going to use my camera. To capture... your... soul. Now take a break. I need to deal with Nathan first. Don't worry, our session is just... getting started."This unused audio file indicates that it was planned for Nathan to still be alive after Max finds herself in the Dark Room. It would've been possible for him to make another appearance in this episode, and it would've also been possible for Max to save him in that situation. * Kate in Jefferson's class room after Max approaches her: "I hope I'm not bothering you. As long as I have friends like you everything should be okay. Max, you gave me strength. Thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend. You're so kind and patient with me. I hope you don't think I'm being silly. It's not such a shitty day now. You have a great heart and soul." * In the plane, Max could make this inner comment: "And now I'm flying 30000 feet over the world, on the way to my first gallery show... in San Francisco. So maybe this is my own heaven." (note: commercial jets tend to fly between 35000 and 42000 feet) * In the plane, Max could make this inner comment: "Maybe I'll need counselling (sigh)... I have been through my own hell." * In the plane, Max could make this inner comment: "Get your bearings Max. You were trapped in a darkroom... then you time-warped back to Jefferson's class on Monday. Check. You sent a warning text to David and actually turned in your photo for the contest. Check. (sigh) Now what will happen?" * In the plane, Max could make this inner comment: "I know she will be devastated about Rachel and it crushes me to thing of her and Rachel's family dealing with this nightmare. I wish I could have gone back further. But... at least the police have Nathan and Jefferson... and they'll never hurt anybody else." *Max in the San Francisco Art Gallery: "I love this map of the city, it's so romantic." "I could take so many epic shots from anywhere in the city." "The Zeitgeist Gallery. Starring Max Caulfield." "Anyway, this really is so cool." "Windows by Maxine Caulfield, 2013." "Ugh, Maxine, for reals? Sigh, eat me." *Max in the San Francisco Art Gallery thinking about Chloe: "There'll be another contest, Max... You won't get another Chloe..." * Max looking at some random girl in the Gallery: "She's cute... I wonder what kinda style I'll have in a few years." * Max going back in time through her Everyday Heroes Contest photo: "Nothing will keep us apart again, Chloe... not even time." * Max looking at her desk when between realities (not possible in the final game): "I can't leave warnings to myself everywhere, I'll end up changing too much... or worse" "baby steps Max, do as little as possible, please" * David in the Dark Room after saving Max: "Now this is exactly why I don't trust man with goatees." * Max looking at Nathan's jacket after having been freed by David (the jacket didn't make it in the final game) "If Nathan had more help, more support *sigh* this might have gone a different way. I think about him, chilling on the grass in the other timeline... I hate what he did but... I can't hate him". * Max looking at Mr. Jefferson's car: "Almost as good as a DeLorean" (reference to Back to the Future) * Frank and Joyce talking about dogs and Chloe in the Two Whales Diner: **'Pompidou is alive: '"Frank, what's the name of your doggie again?" - "Pompidou. Don't laugh." - "Oh, that's so cute. Chloe wanted a dog, too." - "She'd be good with dogs. I know these things." - "If we get out of here, I'll buy her a whole pound." - "These dogs, they have a way of making us... human." **'Pompidou is dead: '"Frank, don't you have a... a little doggie?" - "I did. I did have a dog... Pompidou. He's dead." - "Oh, I'm so sorry... I always wanted Chloe to get a dog." - "Now she's gonna need one after today" - "If we get out of here, I'll buy her a whole pound." - "These dogs, they have a way of making us... human." * Warren trying to take a picture of himself with Max in the parking lot outside the End of the World party: "Say 'cheese,' dumbshit." *The following unused audio conversation was meant to take place in the Blackwell parking lot after we hear the following line from Chloe, "I hear you, Max... but do you think we should let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?" There were originally two choices planned aside from telling David about Jefferson: go to the police (active), or let karma deal with Jefferson (passive). **'Max chooses "police":' ***Max: "No! We go to the police and let them take over. We have plenty of evidence." ***Chloe: "Who owns the police here? And they'd probably put us in a fucking cell! Max, I know you're still in shock over what happened... but we have to face this reality... Let's go get him!" **'Max chooses "karma":' ***Max: "As long as you're alive, I don't care. Karma will catch up to him eventually." ***Chloe: "I'd like to think that and just take off with you right now.But Max... I don't trust karma anymore. Rachel deserves justice. Now. With our help..." **'If Max chooses "David", and after Chloe asks Max why they should involve/trust him:' ***Max:"I know he's been difficult, but... he's the only one who knows what's going on and he's the only one who can help us." *Said by Max at the end of the parking lot scene when she takes Chloe's hand. It was probably cut due to redundancy as it's already clear that Chloe is following:Max's line in the current version of the game (v1.0.0.397609), "I’ll always believe you, Chloe", sounds much more impactive. "Now follow me…" *Max's original line before it was tweaked for better structure, pacing and cadence in the version we hear in the game: "Yes, you are. So listen: In a few minutes, I won't know any of this happened... Nothing. You have to tell me exactly what I did and said... Just explain that I traveled through time using the photo... We have to stay in your room and do nothing. Then we explain everything to David... and we finally let him do his job."The line as it appears in the current version of the game (v1.0.0.397609): "Yes, you are. So, listen... In a few minutes, I won't know any of this happened... nothing. We absolutely have to stay in your room and do nothing. Then we explain everything to David, and we finally let him do his job. You'll have to tell me exactly what I did and said just now. Just explain that I traveled through time using the photo." * Kate in Max's nightmare depending on Max's success on saving Kate either thanking her or accusing her: "Max, you saved me. Thank you. Bless your soul. I think you need it. An angel can contain many forms, Max. How many more people will you save?" "Max, all I can say is... A-Fucking-Men." "Max, did you see me fall? Did you? I can't believe you would let me die like that. Gross. I thought you had special powers, Max. You're a phony. I hope you took a nice selfie when I hit the ground, Max. Remember: The last thing I ever saw was your face. Oh yes, Max, you care so much about me you told me to be strong. Yeah, that works. Next time you quote a bible, try to pick an apropos quote, idiot. My family doesn't care about me, understand? And if you think free hugs will save me you were out of your mind. Max, Nathan drugged me, and Jefferson took all those gross photos of me. I bet you wish you could take shots like that, huh? You might win a Pulitzer." * Additional dialog between Dark-Chloe and the others from the Dark Room sequence of Max's nightmare. **Chloe and Victoria: "Damn Victoria, you're a real woman. Not a little girl like Max." - "Look at my Yamamoto outfit. I don't wear jeans and t-shirts like that hillbilly hipster." - "I bet you'd even get some hella cool ink with me." - " I fucking love your tats Chloe. You're soo hot." - "It's the company I keep." - "I can't believe it took us so long to hook up." **Nathan and Chloe: Nathan: "I hear that. Do you..want to party? I have a drug store in my room." Chloe: "I bet you need it after that nerd Warren sucker punched you. Fuck yeah! Good thing Max stopped that nerd Warren from attacking you." Nathan: " Like I couldn't kick that homo's ass." Chloe: " I get so turned on watching bros fight. Let me show you Nathan." **Warren to Max: "I'm glad you dumped in the friend-zone for Chloe. After everything I did for you.. You'll just use her up and shit her out." **Warren and Chloe: Warren: "Have you seen her photography? My ten year old cousin does the same selfie shit. She doesn't end up in no art gallery." Chloe: "She's like all those artsy fartsy hipsters. But, Maxine would never get a tat. 'I'm too scared!' She wouldn't even turn in a photograph. She's just a coward. She never helped me." **Chloe to Mr. Jefferson about Max: "She's as tough as tapioca." **Warren to Chloe: "Damn, girl. You know how to make me feel like a man. Not a Max." **Chloe to Max: "Are you cereal? You can't even strike a real pose. Hey Max, next time you get rewind skills, try banging everybody or at least win the lottery. Do you really need a toy camera to take pictures? Grow the fuck up. * Max in the Dark Room scene of her nightmare. Max is distraught about Dark-Chloe and the real Chloe is trying to get her out of the nightmare. Max: "This is not real. Chloe, stop that. What's wrong with everybody? Max, you know this isn't happening. Do you think Chloe would act like that? Damn, this is cruel, just ignore everything. It's not real." Chloe: "Don't believe this. Max, you know that's not me. Dude, you know me better than that. Max, this is not reality. Damn, I would never pull that shit. Max, listen to my voice. Girl, you better trust me, not your dream." *There are several unused lines from the characters patrolling the stealth maze in Max's nightmare. **Mr. Jefferson: "Chloe and Rachel were trash compared to you." / "I don't trust men without goatees." **David Madsen: "Hey, Max. Do you have any money I can borrow to take care of my family? It'll be hard... AFTER YOU GOT ME FIRED." / "Good thing you signed that petition to stop my surveillance system. How many more people will die because of you?" **Frank: "He-he-hey. Thanks for killing me, Max. You're a real badass." / "I saved Pompidou, and you killed him. What an everyday hero." "You should never have kept Chloe's gun, Max. Did it save you?" **Nathan: "You almost fucking killed Victoria with that paint can, dumbass. But I'm the scary one, huh?" / "You think I'm a freak? Haha. Who's the weirdo that wanted to see me get a bloody face?" / "Rachel never treated me like shit. But you... did." / "Warren is the real psycho Max. But you know that, right?" / "My dad used to beat me. But now, you've let Warren beat me." / "Too bad you didn't let Warren beat my ass. Now I'm gonna beat your ass, brah." / "Just admit it. You hate me because I'm rich. Admit it!" / "Did you know I loved Rachel? I never wanted to hurt anybody!" / "Does it feel good to have another dead Blackwell student on your conscience?" **Principal Wells: "Poor Nathan Prescott was brutally beaten by Max and her punk posse. I've never seen such cruelty. She must pay." / "Max, it's your fault I drink whiskey in my office." (?) **William: "First you let me die again. Then you murder my little Chloe? Why, Max? Why?" / "Now that me and Chloe are both dead, are you gonna kill Joyce too?" / "You saw how much pain Chloe was in. Why didn't you do what she asked? What kind of friend are you?" / "Max, I'm so disappointed that you didn't honor my daughter's wishes. You saw what she was going through. Shame on you." / "Not only did you let me die twice, you can't even save my baby. You make me sick, Max." / "Max, I hope somebody gets to make the choice to let you die."This audio file shows that William was planned to appear in this sequence of Max's nightmare at one point. Max's lines at Warren's locker have William in the filename, so he might have been around there. * Max being distraught while watching herself let William die again in the nightmare: "Oh, William. I shouldn't have to choose between Chloe or her dad. I hate seeing this. Chloe... Don't hate me. William... oh, forgive me." * Younger Max talking to Max while watching her burning the photo in her nightmare (probably, unrecorded, just synthesized speech): "Burn, baby, burn." / "You sure this is a good idea, Super Max?" *Several lines from characters present in the Two Whales Diner sequence. *Dark Chloe comes into the diner and speaks to the real Max instead of the bad Max: "Max, you know the truth. Do not listen to this bullshit. You know what we've been gone through together this week. You know where we stand. We're a team, and this is reality." * Dark Chloe trying to convince Max to let her die in the Two Whales Diner scene of her nightmare: "Max, you don't alway need to rescue me. I know you just feel guilty for not staying in touch. Dude, I'm so not worth this. Look at how much I fuck everybody over. Do you think we're gonna live happily ever after if you've destroyed Arcadia Bay? Give it up, Max. We're too different after all these years. I'm so tired of fighting the world, Max." * Max during the interactive Chloe and Max museum path in her nightmare: "Oh, my Chloe... It feels like we've lived a thousand lives this week. I'd do anything just to wake up next to you... Maybe if I get to the lighthouse, this will all finally end..."DONTNOD have stated that “cues are written originally and sometimes are cut to the final montage, for questions of rhythm, staging…”, and at this point in the game, they thought they had “sufficiently developed the romance between Chloe and Max even without cue, just with the images, the kiss that some players had according to their choices”, etc. * Chloe before Max's final choice at the Lighthouse: "This is your destiny too, Max. And I'm not leaving you. I'll always be at your side. Like you've always been there for me. Remember... you're my partner in time." * Max when Chloe is calling her "Maxine": "Without your power, we couldn't have found her. Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield, and you're amazing." - "Max... never Maxine. You know that." * A slightly different dialogue between Max and Chloe in the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending: "Max, now I'll always be with you." - "I know. You're my best friend." - "Forever." * Max instead of kissing Chloe in the Sacrifice Chloe ending: "Being together this week, it was the best farewell gift I could've hoped for. You're my hero, Max." - "Oh, Chloe... I love you." "You better. I will always love you." Also, Chloe says "don't you ever forget about me" instead of "don't you forget about me"Note 4 also applies to this audio cue. In addition, DONTNOD state that the camera zooming in on their hands as they held hands was sufficiently establishing a romance. Therefore, the inclusion of this dialogue cue became redundant with the visual cues already set up. * David after finding Chloe shot in the school's bathroom: "*crying* God... no... please... Chloe... I'm sorry I didn't make it in time... I'm sorry..." * Max after finding herself on the cliff at the lighthouse in the Sacrifice Chloe ending: "Chloe... au revoir." Arrangements *Arrangement of Chloe talking with Max after discovering Rachel's relationship with Frank. *Arrangement of Chloe's last wish in the alternative timeline. *Arrangement of unused audio in Episode 3. *Arrangement of unused audio from Nathan. Notes External Links * The Cutting Room Floor * Search for "LiS VO" on instaud.io *Life is Strange complete sound archive by /u/RenegadeWade Category:Life is Strange Category:Unused Content Category:Behind the Scenes